We Were Friends - WRITTEN BY MOD PRIMARINA
by Our City Now
Summary: Courtney leaves home mindlessly in hopes of finding a new life. When she figures out the boy she's met isn't all that much, the reality is she needs to move, and fast. Even though school's out, there's only one person who will keep her story under wraps. But that one person is a girl with teal hair and a bad attitude. Pairing is Courtney x Gwen. CW - accidental abuse , violence.
1. Prologue - Hunt

Courtney barely felt anything except pain as she was thrown against the wall.

She awoke to find herself on the floor injured. A powerful headache pricked at her eyes. Courtney looked down at her leg, buckets of acid rising in her throat. A small stream of blood was seeping out of the dog bite.

Her shattered wrists made it hard to get to her knees.

The floor felt filthy and soft to the touch. Courtney rubbed her strained eyes as she tried to find anything to hold onto. Her clueless hands scoured desperately to find her bearings. The search came to a stop as her arms gave way, her body crashing into a nearby nightstand and knocking a glass lamp. Her hearing split as the lamp hit the ground.

"Nick." Courtney was struggling to talk. A lack of oxygen was seizing at her voice, she was barely able to whimper to him. Courtney's mouth quivered as she tried to call out again. A thin piece of glass had lodged its way into her lip, trickling blood down her chin.

"I'm here, Courtney."

Her fear didn't settle, even after she heard him. Nick's brash figure moved toward her. Courtney's shudders grew worse. His expression of concern grew more readable as he moved closer. Bear stood tall beside him licking the scar on Nick's knee. Bear whimpered as he padded alongside Nick, struggling to drag his collar's heavy chains over the decomposing wooden floor.

"He won't hurt you anymore, Courtney. I promise."

Courtney gritted her teeth as she heard Nick's scratched combat boots crushing the glass beneath them. He crouched to her level, offering his hand.

She couldn't. Her body felt heavy, immovable.

"Courtney, please get up. It's not that bad."

He clenched his hand as he grew more impatient.

"It's not that bad, Courtney!"

"Stay away from me!" She couldn't even screech without heaving.

Her lungs were heavy. "I don't want Bear near me!"


	2. Chapter 1 - Wanderer

Gwen huffed as she left her classroom, struggling to pull up the straps on her bag. The corridor was empty though the sound of her teacher's voice was still bouncing off the walls. The school's final semester was over. Another forty five minutes and Gwen would be home free. But the last class of the year was almost always the worst. Gwen paced down the hall, her mind was racing as her eyes drifted to the posters on the walls.

 _The last class of the year._ Saying goodbye to everybody she knew. Being _expected_ to make plans for the holidays. Gwen took in a deep breath to ease her anxiousness. Skipping class was never something that crossed her mind but this was different.

She murmured to herself as she attempted to push hall's the door open. "I come to school to learn, achieve, and leave. And sometimes I'll leave early. That's all." The heavy wooden doors creaked as she managed to push them open.

The school's exit was in her sights.

Now to make it past the principal's office.

"H-hey Gwen!" Somebody called out to her from across the room.

Gwen spun around, trying not to look too surprised as she heard the familiar voice. "Oh, Cody! It's you."

"Hi! Are, you leaving class? Also, your hair looks real nice today! Extra teal! Did you wash it twice?"

Cody was trying his hardest not to spit through his tooth gap.

"Yeah i'm leaving. What're you doing out here?" She asked, completely ignoring his compliment.

Cody was holding an empty candy wrapper in his hand. Gwen watched as he twirled it around his pinky finger nervously.

"Uh. Mrs Townsend caught me taking a note from Sierra. I'm sorta on hall duty now."

"Do you need to see my note?"

Gwen asked in a cautious tone, trying not to drag the conversation on too long.

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble that is!"

Gwen chucked her bag to the floor with a thud, scrambling through it, frantically chucking out pencils and eventually pulling out a stack of crumpled drawings. Cody swooped down nervously to pick up a stray sheet of her paper, still watching Gwen search.

"Hey uh, you know what. Don't worry about it!" Cody stuttered.

He shoved the candy wrapper and stolen paper into his pocket.

"It's no big deal Gwen! I'll just say I saw your pass, ok?"  
"Are you sure? That's real nice of you."

Gwen began to grab everything on the ground, shoving it back into her bag.  
"Yeah, i'm sure of it!" Cody nodded eagerly. "I'll just write you a new one later. You're going to the nurse right?"

Cody shoved his hands in his pockets and bit his lip, trying to look cool.

"Oh uh. I said I was, but in all honesty I was just going to go home."

She shrugged as she confessed her wagging.

"You mean I won't get to see you again before the holidays?"

Cody's face fell, he frantically began to dig through his pockets pulling out the paper he'd taken earlier.

"Oh. Well. I didn't think that'd be a problem. Is everything ok Cody?" She tried to act confused. Gwen pulled her bag over her shoulder again, ready to leave for good now.

"Maybe we can arrange something! Uh, where was it." He pulled out a pen moments later, scribbling down a scrawl of numbers in the margin.

"Maybe you can call me later, I guess?" He handed the paper to Gwen. She took it, smiling, and shoving into her shirt. Gwen's face turned up a confused expression as she felt the thick texture of the paper. "Uh, Cody, is this my drawing paper?"

Cody squealed, turning around to quickly to hide his face.  
"Have a good break."

She smirked to herself before finally making her way to the school's exit.


End file.
